stands_online_bawxfandomcom-20200213-history
Requiem Arrow
(Note: you cannot use the Requiem Arrow if you have already used a Dio's Diary to get an Over Heaven stand) The Requiem Arrow is an item that either spawns randomly around the map, or one that can be bought from the Seller at the town hall. The Arrow can spawn every 2:30 minutes, but only has a 10% chance of doing so. Due to the increased spawn timer, it may be harder to find a Requiem Arrow than to find a Diary. A Requiem Arrow can be used if you have a regular Stand to turn it into a Requiem Stand. These Stands will get a third move assigned to the Y key, and have a chance to increase your Stand's stats and to upgrade your Stand's body into a Requiem Body, which changes its physical appearance and increases the extent of the bonus that they give. If you use a Requiem Arrow without having a Stand, you will get a Stand with an overall higher stat avarage than you would get from using a regular arrow. Nontheless, because of its main effect, it is not advised to use a Requiem Arrow to get a Stand, unless you want to get the best Stand possible, or you just want to get an Over Heaven Stand. Below are a list of the Stand bodies and heads that can be turned into Requiem bodies and heads, and also a list of moves obtainable by using a Requiem Arrow. Moves Time Stop - Stops every player, (unless they meet a special condition, like having Time Stop Immunity or a Stand with Golden Experience's Requiem body) except for the user, in place for 5 seconds, increasing 1 second for every 250 points you have distributed in your Special stat. While time is stopped, Stand abilities will function as normal, except for Knife Throw, for which the knives will stay in place until Time Stop's effect ends, point at which the knives will start moving again. Time Erase '''- Allows the player to enter a space-like zone. In this zone, the player can move around freely for 5 seconds (+1 for every 400 Special distributed, +3/+5 for King Crimson's/King Crimson's Requiem body), and cannot be seen by other players. The user leaves an unmoving clone in the place that they activated the ability, and the screen will flash purple, indicating other players of it's activation. '''High Power Barrage - Passive skill that makes your regular Barrage attack deal 40% less damage, but increasing it's speed x2. Universal Barrage - Move that makes your Stand target a player or NPC you have your cursor on. When you press the button, Your Stand will home in to that player, and attack them using a Barrage. The range on the ability is unlimited (as long as you can actually see and put your cursor on your target), but the farther your stand goes, the weaker it's attack will be. Primary bomb - Makes your Stand able to turn Players, enemies and Items (!) into bombs. By placing your cursor on the target, your Stand will leap to it and hit them. The hit itself will deal no damage, but if you press the button again it will now make the target explode, dealing AOE damage scaling with your Special stat. Eraser Hand - Heavy Punch variant. The flat damage and scaling is higher on this move. Crossfire Hurricane - Skill that makes your Stand deploy 3 Fire Ankhs that move in a line. The middle Fire Ankh will move wherever you aim it at, while the other two will move in a trajectory slightly to the left and right of the middle one. When the Ankhs collide, they will deal AOE damage scaling with your Special stat, as well as inflicting damage over time. Requiem Bodies All of the following Stands have both a Requiem Body, and a Requiem Head. Requiem Head, nontheless, does literally nothing for the majority of these stands. The exception, however, will be stated on the buff list. * Silver Chariot (+50% Speed, +20% Damage, +30% Sword Barrage Damage.) * Gold Experience (+40% Speed, +20% Damage, Time Stop Movement passive, +50% Life Punch Damage.) * Whitesnake (+32% Damage, +47% Speed Punch Barrage, +15% Speed Kick Barrage)''' * '''The World (+25% Speed, +25% Damage, +35% Knife Throw Damage, +6.5 Seconds to Time Stop.) * THE WORLD Brando's The World (+30% Damage, +40% Speed, +2 Seconds to Time Stop, Gun will shoot 8 bullets.) * Star Platinum Prime (+50% Damage, +30% Speed, can move in Time Stop for 5 seconds.) * Star Platinum 4 (+30% Damage, +15% Speed increase +35% Bearing Shot Damage, +4 Seconds of Time Stop, +3 Seconds of Time Stop Movement.)''' * '''Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (D4C) (+35% Damage, +35% Speed.)''' * '''Killer Queen (+15% Damage, +40% Speed, +40% Primary Bomb Damage.)''' * '''Magician's Red (+Burn damage with Special, Fire Ankh moves deal extra damage, Barrage and Heavy Punch deal Burn DOT, -10% Damage.)''' * '''Black Sabbath (+25% Damage, +40% Speed.) * The Hand (+100% Increased Damage, +50% Eraser Hand Increased Damage, -70% Speed')' * Soft & Wet (+60% Damage, +15% Speed.)''' * '''Diver Down (+80% Damage, -40% Speed.) * Made In Heaven (+100% Speed, +25% Damage) * Cream (+70% Damage, -25% Speed.) * Enigma (+30% Speed, +30% Damage) * Ball Breaker (+60% Speed) * Atum (+60% Damage) * King Crimson (+60% Damage, +5 Seconds of Time Erase, Chop becomes Chop Barrage. King Crimson's Requiem head gives +2 Seconds of Future Sight.) * Love Love Deluxe (+30% Damage, +25% Speed) Category:Items Category:Arrows